


Każda droga prowadzi do Rzymu

by Tanrei



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, Anti-Sokovia Accords, Avengers Family, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Civil War Fix-It, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Iron Dad, Minor Character Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, SHIELD, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Spider-son, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanrei/pseuds/Tanrei
Summary: Peter Parker po prostu stara się być przyjaznym pajączkiem z sąsiedztwa. Od czasu do czasu pomoże starszej kobiecie zanieść zakupy do domu, powstrzyma złodziejów przed obrabowaniem domu czy też zapobiegnie strzelaninie. Swego czasu natknął się jednak na handlarzy dziwnej broni. W wyniku pogoni za nimi prawie zatopił prom. Tak oto skierował na siebie uwagę nie tylko agencji SHIELD a także drużyny Avengers. Czyli co by było gdyby Avengersi się nie rozpadli, a Peter pojawił się na ich drodze.Mój ff jest osadzony w AU/alternatywnym uniwersum. Tak zwane "Porozumienie Sokowi" zostało tak zmodyfikowane, że każdy z Avengersów zgodził się na jego podpisanie. Wszystkie zmiany, które wprowadzę będą bezpośrednio lub pośrednio związane właśnie z tą sytuacją.





	1. Chapter 1

OPIS:

Peter Parker po prostu stara się być przyjaznym pajączkiem z sąsiedztwa. Od czasu do czasu pomoże starszej kobiecie zanieść zakupy do domu, powstrzyma złodziejów przed obrabowaniem domu czy też zapobiegnie strzelaninie. Swego czasu natknął się jednak na handlarzy dziwnej broni. W wyniku pogoni za nimi prawie zatopił prom. Tak oto skierował na siebie uwagę nie tylko agencji SHIELD a także drużyny Avengers.

Mój ff jest osadzony w AU/alternatywnym uniwersum. Tak zwane "Porozumienie Sokowi" zostało tak zmodyfikowane, że każdy z Avengersów zgodził się na jego podpisanie. Wszystkie zmiany, które wprowadzę będą bezpośrednio lub pośrednio związane właśnie z tą sytuacją. Jak można się domyślać drużyna się nie rozpadła, bitwa pomiędzy avengersami nie miała miejsca.

* * *

Kiedy Nick Fury wszedł do sali konferencyjnej którą zajmowali już: Kapitan Ameryka, Bruce Banner i Tony Stark który aktualnie bawił się swoim telefonem

-Weź te nogi z mojego stołu Stark-warknął Fury

-Muszę je trzymać w górze, zalecenie doktora. Wiesz dla cyrkulacji czy coś takiego-stwierdził Stark głosem, który wskazywał na kompletny brak powagi

Fury spojrzał na Bannera szukając jakiegoś potwierdzenia dla tej gównianej wymówki

-O nie, mnie w to nie mieszajcie-odpowiedział szybko doktor 

-Dowiemy się czemu nas pan tutaj wezwał?-odezwał się w końcu Steve, który do tej pory siedział sztywno na krześle lekko zirytowany spóźnieniem Fury'ego na spotkanie.

-Kapitanie Ameryka

-Dyrektorze Fury

Obydwaj mężczyźni znosili się, ale nie można powiedzieć, że za sobą przepadali. Różnica pomiędzy nimi a takim na przykład Starkiem była taka, że w pracy potrafili zachować pewien poziom profesjonalizmu i kultury który wydawał się być poza zasięgiem genialnego inżyniera.

-Powód mojego wezwania jest tutaj-powiedział Fury wskazując na biały folder leżący na środku stołu. Oczywiście Stark sięgnął po niego zanim ktokolwiek zdążył kiwnąć palcem

-O widzę, że zainteresowaliście się sympatycznym pajączkiem z sąsiedztwa

-"Sympatyczny" pajączek z sąsiedztwa mógł się przyczynić do utonięcia kilkudziesięciu osób. Wiesz kto to jest?

-Oczywiście. FRIDAY ma monitorować wszelkie jednostki które wykazują ponadnaturalne zdolności na terenie Nowego Jorku. Z tego co wiem wypadek wyglądał groźnie, ale nikomu się nic nie stało poza kilkoma stłuczeniami. -odpowiedział Stark i pchnął stertę papierów w stronę Bannera, który natychmiast zaczął się z nią zapoznawać

-Tym razem-odparował Fury-Nie możemy jednak dłużej tolerować jego samowolki. Zarząd zdecydował, że należy wcielić go do SHILED

-15 latka?-odpowiedział Banner marszcząc brwi. Widać było, że jest wyraźnie zniesmaczony tym pomysłem.

-Zajmujesz się teraz werbowaniem dzieci Fury?-odpowiedział ostro Kapitan Ameryka. Przez wiele lat szedł na różne kompromisy zarówno z rządem jak i agencją TARCZY tym razem jednak nie miał zamiaru się ugiąć, nie powinni mieszać dziecka w ich brudny świat pełen kłamstw i brutalności.

-Powiedziałem zarząd zdecydował, nie "ja" zdecydowałam-odrzekł Fury-Decyzja już zapadła. Nie zgodzą się by zostawić go bez nadzoru. Bądźmy realistami panowie wiecie jak wyglądają z nimi negocjacje. Zaproponowałem opcje alternatywną na którą zarząd przystał: wcielicie go do avengersów.

-Nie-odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Bruce i Steve

-Nie prowadzimy przedszkola Fury-przypomniał złośliwie Stark-Swoją drogą wiecie, że dzieciak zwalcza przestępczość Nowego Jorku w piżamie i googlach? Wygląda komicznie. Kazałem FRIDAY zrobić zdjęcia pokaże wam jak wrócimy

-Stark skup się-przerwał mu Fury

-Och skupiam się-odpowiedział Stark i jego głos nagle z rozbawionego zmienił się w poważny-Chcesz nam zwalić na głowę 15 letniego dzieciaka, który jeszcze ze śpioszków nie wyrósł, bo ta banda starych grzybów nienawidzi gdy coś jest poza jej kontrolą. Nie nasz problem, twój problem-po tym przemówieniu Stark zakończył lekkim tonem-No to na mnie już pora, miło było, a tak właściwie to wcale nie-Stark opuścił pomieszczenie głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał. Nikt również nie poszedł w jego ślady wszyscy zgromadzeni wiedzieli, że sprawa nie została rozwiązana.

-Jak sobie to wyobrażasz Fury? Przecież nikt z nas nie nadaje się na opiekuna. Co z jego rodzicami? Zgodzą się na odebranie im syna tak po prostu? Co ze szkołą przestanie do niej chodzić? Nasze misje nie polegają na powstrzymywaniu złodziejów przed obrabowaniem domu, każda misja to zagrożenie dla życia nie możemy go tak narażać-odpowiedział nerwowo Banner

-Chcemy czy nie są dwie opcje na stole. Albo weźmiecie go wy albo my. Jeśli się zdecydujecie będziecie decydować w jakich misjach może a w jakich nie może brać udziału, wy będziecie mieli możliwość prowadzić jego trening i zdeterminować kiedy jest gotowy na akcje w terenie a on będzie miał szanse na uczęszczanie do szkoły i w miarę normalne życie. Jeśli tak się nie stanie muszę wcielić go do agencji w którym trenować go będziemy zgodnie z naszymi zasadami, nie będzie dłużej miał czasu ani możliwości edukować się w normalnej szkole, o tym jakie misje będzie dostawał będą decydować jego umiejętności a nie wiek, życie które miał dotychczas zostanie przerwane. Tak działamy od lat. W taki sposób szkolimy naszych agentów. To trudna, brutalna praca i wolałbym nie mieszać w nią dzieciaka ale zrobię to jeśli będę musiał. Decyzja należy do was-Bruce i Steve popatrzyli na siebie. Znali się tak długo, że w pewien sposób mogli się porozumiewać bez słów. W końcu odezwał się Steve

-Decyzja tego rodzaju wpłynie na życie całej drużyny. To powinna być decyzja kolektywna. Zanim się zadeklarujemy musimy porozmawiać z resztą

-Macie trzy dni.

* * *

Cała drużyna avengersów była usadzona na sofach w przestronnym salonie znajdującym się na ostatnim piętrze Stark Tower. Tony właśnie kończył przygotowywać dla siebie trzecią kawę jako że spędził ostatnio całą noc w pracowni montując nową broń dla swojej zbroi. Starał się przy tym ignorować wzrok Bannera, który najwyraźniej próbował swoją mocą rozczarowania wypalić mu dwie dziury w plecach.

-Steve mam nadzieję, że masz doskonałe wytłumaczenie dlaczego wyrwałeś mnie z obiadu rodzinnego. Laura przygotowała moją ulubioną quesadillę znając życie nawet resztki się w lodówce nie ostaną. Oby był to koniec świata.

Natasha nic nie powiedziała, ale blond peruka leżała na stolę. Było to ewidentne, że musiała przerwać swoją misję po to by się zjawić w siedzibie głównej. Wanda i Vision właśnie wrócili z wakacji we Włoszech i wyglądali na bardzo wypoczętych szczęśliwych i zakochanych. Sam wyglądał rześko po przebyciu porannego joggingu, a Rhodes nadal był w garniturze po tym jak wczorajszą noc spędził na wieczorze charytatywnym. Wyszedł po północy i musiał biec na lotnisko by tego ranka mógł zjawić się na spotkaniu.

-To nie koniec świata-odpowiedział krótko Steve-Jest to jednak decyzja na tyle ingerująca w życie każdego członka naszej drużyny, że zdecydowałem was tutaj fatygować, przepraszam za niedogodności. Przejdę od razu do rzeczy: czy słyszeliście o Spidermanie?

-Mężczyzna, który przebrany na czerwono uprzykrza życie złodziejom?-zapytał Sam-Od czasu do czasu wspominali o nim w mediach. Raczej jako ciekawostkę. Ostatnio chyba zrobił coś większego

-Ostatnio był wplątany w zatonięcie promu-odpowiedział Rhodes. Przykuło to uwagę nawet na kapitolu, twierdzili, że stał się kolejnym "problemem" dla Nowego Jorku. Zdają sobie sprawę, że to osoba z supermocami, nad którą nie ma nadzoru i to jest problem.

-Problemem nowego Jorku są szczury, śmieci i handlarze narkotyków, a nie piętnastoletni dzieciaczek popierdalający przez miasto w śpioszkach i pomagający babciom przechodzić przez ulicę-prychnął Stark

-Piętnastoletni?-odpowiedział głucho Sam. Ta liczba przykuła uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych

-Czegoś nie rozumiem-powiedziała Natasha specyficznym dla siebie znudzonym, lekko wypranym z emocji głosem-Co my mamy z tą sytuacją wspólnego?

-Fury chce żebyśmy go wcielili do drużyny

-I czego jeszcze chce Fury? Mamy do tego założyć szkołę podstawową?-zapytała Natasha nie zmieniając tonu

-Zważywszy na problematyczność tego rozwiązania jestem pewien, że kapitan podjął go w celu zdecydowania się na mniejsze zło, czy dobrze oceniam sytuacje?-zapytał uprzejmie Vsion

-Jeżeli odmówimy Fury wcieli go do Tarczy. Siłą.

-Jestem pewna, że dołączenie do nas też nie będzie dla tego chłopaka kwestia opcjonalna. Zresztą co nas to obchodzi

-O! Dokładnie, też tak uważam. Co nas to obchodzi?-powtórzył Tony pogodnym a zarazem jakże irytującym głosem.

-Natasha on ma piętnaście lat

-Miałam mniej gdy zaczęłam pracować. Steve jeśli próbujesz wzbudzić współczucie jestem do tego złą publicznością

-Wcale tak nie uważam-odpowiedział Steve. On i Natasha patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. W końcu ta odwróciła wzrok i Steve postanowił to zostawić.

-Znamy sprawę, nie znamy Twojego stanowiska Steve. Jesteś za czy przeciw?-zapytał  Rhodes

-Jestem za. Dzieciak ma ponadprzecięte zdolności, które potrzebuje opanować. Wygląda na to, że dobre serce zważywszy na to jakimi sprawami się zajmuję. Poza feralnym wypadkiem nie było żadnego raportu o szkodach wyrządzonych podczas jego akcji. Powinniśmy mu pomóc TARCZA może wypruć wszystko co dobre z tego dzieciaka.

-Jeśli kapitan Rogers jest za ja również jestem za-odpowiedział Vision

-Dopóki was nie spotkałam uważałam się za kogoś kto nigdy nigdzie nie będzie pasował. Przez to, że miałam supermoce. Być może on też właśnie tak się czuję. Jestem za-dodała Wanda trzymając Vision za rękę

-Przeciw-stwierdził Tony-nie zrozumcie mnie źle dzieciak jest uroczy, ale dzieci to nie moja rzecz.

-Przeciw-Natasha poszła w ślad za Tony'm-Dołączenie do TARCZY to nie tragedia. Jego umiejętności by się im przydały bardziej niż nam.

-Za-odpowiedział Banner-jeżeli dzieciak będzie w nasze drużynie jego zdolności będą mniej eksploatowane.

-Zgadzam się z Natashą. Dzieciak mógłby się przydać TARCZY i hej żadna z opcji mi nie pasuje. Jeśli muszę wybrać jedną to wybieram taką w której nie będę musiał oglądać jak naraża swoje życie kiedy powinien się uczyć na test z algebry-odrzekł w końcu Clint

-Sam?-zapytał Steve

-Za. Grupa wsparcia jest ważna w tym co robimy. Wierzę w to, że przynależność do avengersów przyniosła sporo korzyści dla naszego zdrowia psychicznego. Tak młoda osoba będzie nas potrzebowała.

Na końcu odezwał się general Rhodes

-Pięć do trzech. Decyzja już zapadła i się z nią zgadzam.

* * *

Peter Parker miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry dzień. Kanapka którą zamówił u pana Delmara była przepyszna i wchłonął ją całą podczas swojego drugiego śniadania. Całkowicie zniszczył test z fizyki, dostał najwyższy wynik w klasie a Flasha nie było dzisiaj w szkole więc nie musiał słuchać jego złośliwych uwag na temat jego osoby. Ned jego wspaniały przyjaciel zaproponował aby po patrolu wpadł do niego na budowanie kolejnego modelu lego, ale Peter przełożył to na weekend ponieważ wiedział, że po wieczorze ścigania przestępców jedyne czego będzie pragnął to położyć się do łóżka.

Peter czuł się winny tego co wydarzyło się na promie. Jasne, nikomu nic się nie stało, ale to był cud. Ludzie mogli zginąć przez niego. Dlatego ostatnio był ekstra ostrożny i jego patrole były ekstra długie. Chciał jakoś zadość uczynić za narażenie czyjegoś życia na niebezpieczeństwo.

May ostatnio pracowała tak długo, że po powrocie z pracy prosto szła do łóżka nawet do niego nie zaglądała więc Peter mógł sobie pozwolić na zostanie do późna na zewnątrz.

Dzisiaj do domu wrócił wyjątkowo. Zegar wiszący na ścianie w kuchni wskazywał na północ. Peter wślizgnął się przez okno do swojego pokoju.

Nie był sam.

Nie była to też ciotka May

Przerażony cofnął się od intruza. Ten jednak zamiast go zaatakować zapalił światło i oczom Petera Parkera ukazał się iście nierealny widok.

Stał przed nim dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Stała przed nim legenda. Bohater. Idol. Kapitan Ameryka. Steve Rogers był w jego pokoju. Musiał mieć halucynacje. Musiał zwariować.

-Nie bój się Peter

-Skąd wiesz, że mam tak na imię- zapytał niepewnie pamiętając, że nadal ma na sobie maskę.

-Wiem, że spiderman nazywa się Peter Parker, ma 15 lat uczęszcza do Midtown High School i zamieszkuje dzielnice Queens. Dokładnie ten budynek, to mieszkanie i ten pokój.

-Nie, t-to nie tak to jakaś pomyłka-odpowiedział rozpaczliwie Peter, ale zorientował się, że Kapitan z zawrotną szybkością sięga po jego maskę. Być może udałoby mu się w normalnych warunkach przed tym uciec, ale miał małe pole do ucieczki, ściana za jego plecami ograniczyła mu pole manewru a siła kapitana ameryki sprawiała, że chwycenie go za rękę próbującą odkryć twarz było bez sensu

-Tak będzie nam się lepiej stwierdził Steve-Usiądź Peter jest kilka spraw do przedyskutowania

-Spraw? Ze mną?-powtórzył głupio patrząc na swojego idola wciąż zszokowany

-Tak. To co się stało na promie sprawiło, że pewni wpływowi ludzie zwrócili głowy w twoim kierunku

-Jak udało wam się odkryć, że ja to ja?

-O to zapytasz Starka

-Zapytam? Chce pan mi powiedzieć, że spotkam tony'ego starka?

-Obawiam się, że nie będziesz miał wyjścia

Szok powoli zaczynał zmieniać się w ekscytacje

-Naprawdę?!

-Tak. Widzimy do czego jesteś zdolny i chcemy Cię w drużynie

-Kapitanie to dla mnie zaszczyt nie wiem co powiedzieć o matko naprawdę nie wie pan jak bardzo...-Peter mówił dalej chaotyczne zdania i zdawało się, że nigdy nie przestanie. Więc Steve zatrzymał go gestem ręki i chłopak natychmiast zamilkł co Steve uznał za dobry znak. Potrzebni mu byli pracownicy, którzy słuchają jego poleceń za pierwszym razem. Energiczny i posłuszny, dobry materiał na żołnierza.

-Nie zrozum mnie źle Peter oferujemy Ci miejsce w drużynie, tak. Nie oznacza to jednak, że od razu stajesz się pełnoprawnym członkiem. Do tego potrzebna będzie ciężka praca i determinacja.

-Oczywiście rozumiem kapitanie.

-Mów mi Steve-odpowiedział kapitan Rogers wyciągając rękę w stronę chłopca a Peter miał wrażenie, że robi mu się słabo. Jego bohater zaproponował mu by mówił mu po imieniu-Steve, sir to naprawdę zaszczyt-odpowiedział Peter podając swoją

Na koniec Steve dodał jednak coś co Peterowi zmroziło krew w żyłach

-Za dwa dni przyślę po Ciebie kierowce. Upewnij się, że jesteś dobrze spakowany. Stark Tower Ci się spodoba.

Czy kapitan ameryka właśnie uznał, że Peter chce się wyprowadzić od ciotki May? Po opuszczeniu przez superbohatera pokoju Peter stał przez kilka minut bez ruchu starając sobie poradzić z natłokiem myśli i emocji. Wszystkiego było za dużo i było zbyt intensywne by mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Położył się więc i nawet nie zauważył kiedy zmorzył go sen po tym dziwnym, wyczerpującym, ekscytującym dniu

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej wszystkim!
> 
> Kochana Shiri napisała komentarz, który zachęcił mnie do dalszego pisania. Oto nowy rozdział. Jeszcze nie wiem co wyjdzie z tego ff. Fabuła w dalszym ciągu powstaje w mojej głowie. Trzymajcie kciuki by coś z tego wyszło, proszę. Życzę wam miłego czytania <3

Dzień w którym Peter wyznał May, że jest Spider-Manem był jednym z najtrudniejszych w jego życiu. Mieszanka złości i strachu bardzo szybko zamieniła się we łzy, a Peter kompletnie nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Po jakimś czasie gdy May się uspokoiła i przestała krzyczeć byli w stanie porozmawiać i chcąc czy nie chcąc temat zszedł na powód całego tego zamieszania.

-Steve Rogers był u Ciebie w pokoju wczoraj w nocy i zaprosił Cię do Avengersów? I masz przenieść się do Stark Tower?-powtórzyła May. Sam Peter miał problemy z uwierzeniem, że wszystko to co mówi jest prawdą. Peter pokiwał energicznie głową

-Ciociu May proszę-powiedział błagalnie.

-Peter ja nie mogę tak po prostu... nie

-Ciociu nie wyobrażam sobie robić czegoś innego. Proszę, proszę pozwól mi

May westchnęła. Nie chciała się zgodzić. Chciała powiedzieć "nie", ale zamiast tego zapytała:

-Czy to Cię uszczęśliwi? Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz?

-Chce tego jak nigdy dotąd niczego. Od śmierci wujka Bena czułem, że powinnienem wykorzystywać tą moc żeby chronić innych. Nie chcę patrzyć na ludzkie cierpienie jeśli mogę temu zapobiec. Pomaganie innymi przyniosło mi tylko radość i chcę to kontynuować, nie chcę: muszę. Nie potrafię inaczej-powiedział szybko Peter

-Teoretycznie powiedzmy, że się zgadzam 

-Tak!

-Ale! Musze porozmawiać z tym całym kapitanem. I zostajesz w szkole. Pilnujesz stopni, a później pójdziesz na studia. I będziesz mnie odwiedzał. Często. Możesz mi to obiecać Peter-powiedziała May 

-Ciociu no co ty oczywiście, że będę Cię odwiedzał.Tak często, że będziesz miała mnie dość. Stark Tower to przecież nie tak daleko.

-Masz szczęście, że Stark mieszka w Nowym Jorku inaczej nigdzie bym Cię nie puściła-wyznała May i zaczęła tulić swojego bratanka. Nie mogła zmusić się by puścić Petera z objęć. On też nie chciał się z nich wyrwać. Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie chcąc myśleć o tym, że mogą widywać się rzadziej niż zazwyczaj

* * *

Następnego dnia przyjechał po Petera pan Happy, który wcale nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego faktem, że musiał fatygować się do Queens po jakiegoś piętnastolatka. Mimo to nalegał, że weźmie Petera torbę na dół i przytaszczenie jej do samochodu zajęło mu wiele trudu, któremu akompaniowały dźwięki Petera zapewniającego, że jest w stanie sam znieść walizkę. Happy jednak był głuchy na jego słowa.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło niecałe pół godziny. Peter był podekscytowany i zestresowany. Za chwilę pozna najwspanialszych bohaterów, swoich idoli. Nie mógł się doczekać.

Zaraz po wejściu Happy odruchowo pokazał swój identyfikator rudowłosej kobiecie siedzącej na recepcji po czym poprowadził Petera do windy.

Winda sama się przed nimi otworzyła i sama ruszyła w górę, Happy nie wcisnął żadnego guzika Peter był tak oszołomiony wszystkim co się działo, że uznał to za dziwne z opóźnieniem

-Cześć FRIDAY-powiedział Happy w przestrzeń i ku zaskoczeniu Petera dostał odpowiedzieć

-Witam w domu panie Hogan, panie Parker

-E... Dzień dobry proszę pani-powiedział niezręcznie Peter przypomniawszy sobie o istnieniu niesamowitej AI w budynku Starka. Jej istnienie nie było tajemnicą, ale na własnej skórze doświadczenie rozmowy ze sztuczną inteligencją to było coś niespotykanego.

Gdy winda zatrzymała się Happy zapytał

-Gdzie dzieciak ma pokój FRIDAY?

-Pokój przeznaczony dla pana Parkera posiada nr 31. Od wyjścia z windy jest to czwarty pokój po prawej stronie korytarza-wyjaśniła AI

-Okej, młody na mnie już pora, powodzenia z rozpakowywaniem

Peter wyszedł z windy ciągnąc za sobą walizkę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi windy, które zatrzasnęły się za Happym. To tyle? Tak go tu zostawią? W korytarzu panowała martwa cisza był szary, zimny i obcy. Peter pozwolił by jego zmysły się wyostrzyły by zorientować się, że to piętro jest kompletnie opustoszałe. Nad nim mógł wyczuć jedną osobę i całą sporą ilość ludzi pod nim, ale tutaj był sam.

Ze zrezygnowaniem udał się do swojego pokoju rozpakować, w tym czasie mógł też zadzwonić do May i Neda. Miał też do zrobienia kilka zadań z fizyki. Kto wie, może uda mu się ze wszystkim wyrobić do wieczora tak by mógł wyjść na patrol.

Nowy pokój Petera był wielkości mieszkania w którym dotychczas mieszkał z ciotką May. Wszystko wyglądało na nowe, drogie i nieskazitelnie czyste. Na wielkim łóżku wyglądającym na niesamowicie wygodne spoczywała duża czarna walizka.

Gdy Peter ją otworzył jego oczom ukazał się wersja jego stroju spidermana tylko taka tysiąc razy lepsza. Nastolatek rzucił się by ją przetestować i obiecał sobie, że jak tylko spotka pana Starka zamęczy go milionem podziękowań ponieważ to była najbardziej niesamowita rzecz na świecie, ten kostium to było coś pięknego.

Peter zapragnął wypróbować go w akcji, ale nie chciał tak znikać przecież mogą go jeszcze wezwać na jakieś powitanie albo coś takiego. Dlatego też odsunął od siebie chęć wyskoczenia przez okno i zajął się rozpakowywaniem.

-

* * *

Tony siedział w swojej pracowni, był późny wieczór, a on dopiero zaczynał prace. Cały dzień odsypiali wczorajszą zarwaną noc.

-Sir Spider-Man opuścił budynek-poinformowała FRIDAY

-Zabrał nowy strój?

-Zgadza się. Zdaje się był bardzo podekscytowany tym podarunkiem. Jest pan pewien, że nie chce go przywitać...

-Jutro. Daj się mu dzisiaj nacieszyć wolnością-przerwał jej Tony-To mądry dzieciak. Jak myślisz ile mu zajmie zanim się zorientuje, że dołączenie do nas nie było kwestią wyboru?-zapytał biorąc zdrowego łyka whiskey. To pytanie nie było nawet skierowane do AI. Nie oczekiwał, że na nie odpowie. Rzucił je w przestrzeń i pozwolił by tam właśnie zostało. Zastanawiał się nad tym jak po latach pracy znalazł się w pozycji w której był teraz. Kiedy stracił kontrole nad prawem do decydowania, kto może a kto nie zamieszkiwać jego dom? Miał przemożną ochotę schlać się do nieprzytomności dzisiejszej nocy. 

I tak właśnie zrobił. 

* * *

Peter leżał na łóżku i zastanawiał się co przyniesie jutro. Całą niedziele spędził w pokoju czekając aż ktoś się z nim przywita albo cokolwiek... Piętro na którym był jego pokój w dalszym ciągu pozostawało martwe. Na śniadanie zrobił sobie jajecznice, ale jakoś źle jadło mi się samemu. Z obiadu zrezygnował i przez to zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu kiedy nadeszła godzina szósta wieczór.

Martwą ciszę przerwała FRIDAY:

-Panie Parker pan Stark oczekuje na pana w swoich kwaterach-powiedziała grzecznie AI

-Um FRIDAY?-zapytał nieśmiało nastolatek patrząc w sufit

-Tak, panie Parker?

-Możesz mówić mi po imieniu?

-Oczywiście Peter.

-A powiesz mi gdzie iść?

-Podejdź do windy, proszę. Zabiorę Cię na miejsce-odpowiedziała FRIDAY

Okazało się, że pan Stark zajmuje ostatnie piętro. Gdy Peter ujrzał salon połączony z kuchnią bilionera szczęka mu opadła. To nie jednak drogie meble czy przestronne pomieszczenie zrobiły na nim wrażenie. To kto stał przed nim, to naprawdę nim wstrząsnęło.

Tony kuźwa Stark.

-Em dzieńdobrypaniestarkmiłopanapoznać-powiedział bardzo szybko Peter

-Cześć Peter. Jak Ci się podoba nowy kostium?-zapytał Stark usadawiając się wygodnie na kanapie

-Jest niesamowity-zapewnił Peter

-No to świetnie. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że w kwaterach avengersow jest trochę pusto?

-Tak... Właściwie to zastanawiałem się gdzie są wszyscy

-Cóż. Doktor Banner dostał zaproszenie na seminarium, Steve wraz z Rhodeyem są w Waszyngtonie i bawią się w politykę, Clint mieszka z rodziną na wsi, Wanda i Vision podróżują po świecie, Sam pojechał na wycieczkę ze znajomymi kombatantami powinien wrócić dzisiaj wieczorem, a Natasha? Kto wie gdzie jest. Lepiej w tą kwestie nie wnikać przyjacielu. Przez ten swój przydługawy wywód próbuje powiedzieć, że to miejsce wcale nie jest takie ciekawe. Ustalmy jednak kilka spraw: Masz tu pokój, ale możesz nocować u ciotki kiedy chcesz, na razie nie mamy zamiaru wprowadzać zakazu twoich nocnych aktywności także śmigaj sobie na tej swojej pajęczynce ile chcesz

_-Zakazu?_ -przerwał przestraszony Peter

-Nie przerywaj mi, nie lubię tego.

-Przepraszam panie Stark

-I znowu to zrobiłeś

-Przepraszam

-Przestań przepraszać

-P... o-okej

-Wracając o czym to ja...? A tak zakazu. Zakazu. Dlaczego? A tą porażkę z promem kojarzysz? Ludzie mogli zginąć. Miałeś szczęście, że agenci TARCZY były na miejscu. Od tej pory żadnych takich młody, dobra? Skup się na pomaganiu przeciętniakom, maluczkim. Nic wielkiego. Bądź przyjaznym pajączkiem z sąsiedztwa, tego się trzymaj.

-Em... Jeżeli chcecie bym robił to co robiłem wcześniej dlaczego tutaj jestem?-zapytał zdezorientowany Peter

-Dobre pytanie młody, dobre pytanie-pochwalił Stark-Steve doszlifuje trochę twoje superumiejętności, ja doszlifowałem trochę twoje superśpioszki

-To był kostium właściwie

-Nie przerywać, pamiętasz? No. W każdym razie powiedzmy, że chcemy mieć na ciebie oko jak na pretendenta do możliwej rekrutacji na jednego z przyszłych członków Avengersów

-Och łał... To zaszczyt panie Stark-zapewnił Peter choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak się z tym czuje

-Tak, tak zdaje sobie sprawę-przyznał "skromnie" Tony-No, a nie masz lekcji do zrobienia? Miło się rozmawiało, ale niektórzy z nas muszą iść do pracy młody, sio, sio

Peter szybko wycofał się do windy i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Dalej miał mentlik w głowie, ale przynajmniej przez spotkanie zapomniał o głodzie. Przebrał się w strój i wyskoczył z okna by ruszyć na patrol, oczyścić nieco umysł.

* * *

Scott Lang wyszedł właśnie z imprezy imieninowej córki. Minęło sporo czasu jego walki o "ocalenie świata przed bardzo groźnym serum zmniejszającym człowieka do wielkości mrówki" i Scott cieszył się pełnią życia. Z przyjacielem założyli własną firmę zajmującą się zabezpieczeniami i szło im bardzo dobrze. Na tyle dobrze, że mógł bez problemu płacić alimenty. Jego ex wreszcie przestała utrudniać mu widywanie się z córką, jego kontakt z Cassie był doskonały i nawet udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić z gburowatym policjantem za którego wyszła Maggie. Jego kontakty z Hankiem i Hope nie zmalały. Była to specyficzna rodzina, ale Scott nie umiał ich nie lubić. 

-Za 20 minut u mnie-rzekł szorstko Hank i rozłączył się. Scott miał ochotę mu wygarnąć te powtarzające wyrazy się braku szacunku, ale zawsze zapominał. 

Na miejscu czyli pod domem pana Pym'a zjawił się jak zwykle spóźniony. W drzwiach przywitała go Hope z uśmiechem

-Nie denerwuj go dzisiaj, chodzi jak struty cały dzień-ostrzegła 

-Hej! Dlaczego uważasz, że mógłbym go zdenerwować?-zaperzył się Scott. Hope rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie, które było równowartością słów "wszyscy wiemy jak jest"

Gdy wraz z Hope trafili do pomieszczenia w którym siedział Hank ten przywitał Scotta słowami

-Mówiłem Ci, że masz się nie spóźnić

-Kroki były na mieście-powiedział Scott trochę zbyt szybko przyjmując postawę defensywną. Nie żeby to mogło go w jakiś sposób uratować przed potępiającym wzrokiem mentora-Ale właściwie dlaczego tu jestem?- zapytał nieco zdezorientowany Scott. Widzieli się kilka razy w tygodniu odkąd i on i Hope ciężko trenowali, a czasem "trenowali"... (odkąd ich relacja to był dziwaczny romans) dlatego też Scott nie wiedział co może być tak pilnego by wzywać go tak nagle szczególnej, że z okazji imprezy imieninowej Cassie wziął sobie wolne naprawdę miał nadzieje, że to nic ważnego, ale widząc wyraz twarzy Hanka musiał się mocno oszukiwać by ową nadzieje utrzymać przy życiu

-Sen o którym opowiadałeś Hope. Możesz powtórzyć co się w nim działo? 

-Eh no nie wiem ... Jakaś dziewczynka schowała się w szafie i tyle... Nie sądziłem, że tak was interesują moje sny. Czy jesteście zainteresowani interpretacją marzeń sennych albo coś takiego...

-Scott przymknij się-powiedział Hank 

-Ta dziewczynka o której śniłeś. To chyba byłam ja. Zawsze gdy bawiłam się z mamą chowałam się w tej szafie. Pamiętasz jak opisywałeś mi szczegóły odnośnie tego jak wyglądała? Wszystko się zgadzało. Myślimy, że może moja mama chcę przez ciebie przesłać jakąś wiadomość dla nas... Byłeś w wymiarze kwantowym. Może ona wciąż tam jest. 

-Zaraz... To znaczy, że mi wierzysz? Wiesz, że to nie był normalny sen?

-Wierzę Ci Scott. 

-Jeżeli tak to ją wyciągniemy prawda? 

Hope i Scott patrzyli na Hanka z nadzieją. Ten po chwili zastanowienia powiedział w końcu. 

-Znam pewnego człowieka, który może nam pomóc. Był moim współpracownikiem za czasów gdy jeszcze pracowaliśmy u Starka. 

-Zaraz. Nie musimy iść teraz prawda?-zapytał Scott-Cassie ma imieniny

-Co tam dla mojej matki kilka godzin tyle lat jest uwięziona w tamtym świecie -powiedziała grobowym głosem Hope i Scott zrozumiał, że na niego nie poczekają. 

-Racja. To może chodźmy teraz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieje, że to co wyszło z tego rozdziału się wam spodobało i jakoś zachęca was do dalszego czytania. Proszę powiedzcie mi co myślicie, każdy komentarz, każdy kudos, każda reakcja daje mi bardzo dużo radości i motywacji. <3


	3. Jakieś ostatnie słowa?

Bezlitosny budzik wyrwał Petera ze snu o 6:30. Peter miał jakąś godzinę żeby się ogarnąć i dotrzeć na zajęcia. Dzisiejszy plan był całkiem znośny, dwie godziny fizyki, biologia, hiszpański, historia i angielski. Z racji tego, że zrezygnował z orkiestry będzie miał więcej czasu na wybranie się do May, a później na patrolowanie okolicy.

Nastoletni bohater z jednej strony chciał sobie dać spokój z tymi szmuglerzami broni. Wolał by sytuacja, która miała miejsce na promie się nigdy nie powtórzyła. Z drugiej jednak strony niczego bardziej nie pragnął jak zasłużyć na miano Avengersa i musiał jakoś udowodnić panu Starkowi oraz reszcie, że się nadaje, prawda? Wewnętrzny konflikt przerwała dobiegająca z kuchni nieziemska woń świeżych naleśników.

Peter wyłonił się powoli ze swojego pokoju i podążył za zapachem do kuchni gdzie zastał Falcona w szarym podkoszulku i luźnych dresowych spodniach o tym samym kolorze

-O ty pewnie jesteś Peter, miło poznać-przywitał się i podał chłopakowi rękę ciepło się do niego uśmiechając

-D-dzień dobry panu-odpowiedział bohaterowi Peter całkowicie przytłoczony nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem

-Po co tak oficjalnie? Możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Sam, miło mi Cię poznać

-Mnie również miło-odpowiedział grzecznie Peter

-Naleśnika?-zapytał Sam wskazując na talerz na którym leżała sterta świeżo upieczonych pyszności

-Na pewno? Nie chciałbym panu... To znaczy Tobie wyjeść śniadania

-Spokojnie, zrobiłem nadmiar. Możesz się częstować-powiedział Sam i usadowił się na krześle przy okrągłym drewnianym stole-Jak Ci się u nas mieszka?

-Dziękuję, bardzo dobrze

-Miałeś okazje być w pokoju treningowym?

-zapytał Sam

-Nie, jeszcze nie

-Steve dziś wraca z Rhodeyem jestem pewny, że Cię weźmie i będziemy mogli wspólnie poćwiczyć

Po śniadaniu Peter podziękował za posiłek i popędził do szkoły.

* * *

-Co Ty mówisz?! Mieszkasz z avengersami? Jadłeś śniadanie z Samem Wilsonem?!-wykrzyknął Ned nie mogąc uwierzyć jak niesamowite przygody ma jego przyjaciel

-Ciszej!-Peter starał się szeptem przywrócić Neda do porządku-Spider-men to dalej sekret, pamiętaj

-Ano... Teraz jak do nich dołączyłeś to chyba przestanie być sekret no nie? Oni dość dużo są w mediach chyba nie będziesz jako jedyny w kostiumie na konferencjach prasowych?

-Na czym? Nie, Ned ja chyba nie będę, bo jeszcze nie jestem tak do końca pełnoprawnym członkiem...-do Petera nagle dotarło jak bardzo niewiele wie o tym co będzie z nim dalej i ten brak kontroli nad sytuacją dawał się we znaki w postaci sporego stresu. Zaczął boleć go brzuch a słowa Neda jakby wcale do niego nie docierały choć przyjaciel stał obok niego i mówił bardzo wyraźnie

-A czyli jesteś takim jakby praktykantem?

-Może?-wydukał Peter

Teraz jak tak się Peter zastanowił to nie wiedział jaką rolę ma pełnić w drużynie. Nie wiedział też co z jego ukrytą tożsamością. Jeżeli opinia publiczna dowie się, że Spider-Man dołączył do Avengers to będą naciskali by poznać jego tożsamość, prawda? Peter nie znał się aż tak bardzo na porozumieniu z Sokowi, ale był przekonany, że zarejestrowani bohaterzy nie mogą pozostać anonimowi. 

-Peter? Peter halo! Ziemia do Petera

-O? Sorry zamyśliłem się

-Stary weź się w garść. Mieszkasz z Avengersami ja to bym skakał z radości na Twoim miejscu-wyznał Ned nagle rozmarzony-Oj ile bym dał żeby spotkać takiego bohatera jak kapitan Ameryka

-Kapitan pewnie by zapłacił by wymigać się ze spotkania z taką pizdą jak ty Leeds?-krzyknął drwiąco Flash po czym zniknął im z oczu

-Co za dupek-mruknął Ned

-Totalnie-zawtórował Peter

-Frajerzy-westchnęła MJ zadziwiając zarówno Neda jak i Petera

-A ty tu skąd?-zapytał Ned zdziwiony obecnością dziewczyny. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do swojego szkicowania Petera

-Znowu mnie rysujesz?-zaskoczony Peter spojrzał na swoją zamyśloną twarz uwiecznioną na papierze. Peterowi przemknęła przez głowę myśl, że MJ jest bardzo utalentowana.

-Jak wspominałam lubię rysować ludzi w kryzysie, a ty zdajesz się go często doświadczać. Jesteś doskonałym obiektem Parker.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek by zwiastować rozpoczęcie zajęć.

Peter nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć więc po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł za Nedem na zajęcia.

Nie zauważył, że MJ wpatruje się w jego oddalająca się sylwetkę przez niepokojąco długi okres czasu.

* * *

Peter tego nie planował, ale w jakimś przypływie szeroko rozumianej odwagi udało mu się zaprosić najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w szkole Liz Toomes na bal.

-Jasne, że z Tobą pójdę-odpowiedziała Liz i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Petera, który miał wrażenie, że jego policzki płoną

-To do zobaczenia dzisiaj wieczorem-powiedział Peter czując, że sytuacja staje się niezręczna szybko ulotnił się

Po szkole nogi same poprowadziły go do jedynej osoby, która mogła upewnić się, że nie zrobi z siebie kretyna przed Elizabeth - ciotki May.

Gdy udało mu się tam dotrzeć wspólnie wybrali się na ekspresowy zakup garnituru po czym wrócili do mieszkania by przećwiczyć taniec. Ciocia May była absolutnie najlepsza jeśli chodzi o dawanie rad i nawet osobie tak niezręcznej w tańcu jak Peter potrafiła podać wskazówki, które mogły uchronić Petera przed pełnymi politowania spojrzeniami kolegów.

Wieczór zapowiadał się dobrze aby nie powiedzieć wspaniale. Peter był lekko przestraszony, ale też niezwykle podekscytowany. Wróciło też wrażenie, które opuściło go na jakiś czas, że jest po prostu zwykłym nastolatkiem z Queens, który zaraz odbierze swoją randkę od jej rodziców i wspólnie wybiorą się na imprezę, która później stanie się doświadczeniem godnym wspominania.

* * *

Pani Toomes przywitała go w drzwiach, ciepło się do Petera uśmiechnęła i zaprosiła go do środka

-Cześć Peter świetnie Cię widzieć, Liz zaraz schodzi-zapewniła kobieta po czym poprowadziła go do kuchni gdzie kolacje przygotowywał ojciec Liz. Woń sosu bolognese i świeżego makaronu unosiła się w powietrzu

-Dzisiaj jest też nasza rocznica więc pan romantyczny postanowił przygotować kolacje

-Doskonałą jedyną w swoim rodzaju specjalność szefa kuchni chciałaś powiedzieć-poprawił żonę Adrian Toomes po czym odwrócił się by spojrzeć na gościa, którego przyprowadziła 

-Peter cieszę się, że możemy się wreszcie poznać. Liz dużo mówiła o Tobie-powiedział Toomes podając rękę Peterowi.

Peter jednak dalej był w trakcie przetwarzania całej sytuacji. Po usłyszeniu głosu Toomesa zdał sobie sprawę, że stojący przed nią ojciec Liz jest tym samym człowiekiem, który strzelał do niego na promie. Gdy mężczyzna się odwrócił i pokazał swoją twarz rozwiał tym samym wszelkie wątpliwości

-Ja również proszę pana-wydukał Peter próbując ukryć przerażenie po czym z opresji uratowała go Liz, która właśnie teraz postanowiła zejść po schodach. Ubrana była w piękną, pastelowo-różową suknie

.-To jak zbieramy się?-zapytała Liz patrząc na Petera z uśmiechem. Tymczasem Toomes poprosił żonę by popilnowała jego potraw, bo musi odwieźć młodzież na zabawę.

* * *

Jadąc samochodem, Vulture postanowił przepytać trochę nastolatka. W końcu ostrożności nigdy za wiele a chłopak miał spędzić z Liz całą noc

-No i jakie plany po liceum Peter?

Chłopak wyraźnie zmieszany odpowiedział

-Nie wiem jeszcze nie wybiegam tak daleko w przyszłość... Może MIT?

-MIT?-Vulture zagwizdał. Proszę, proszę jakiś zdolny dzieciak się trafił

-Tato-jęknęła Liz, która wolałaby ominąć tą niezręczną sytuacje w której Peter jest przesłuchiwany przez jej ojca

-No co staruszek już nie może się dowiedzieć z kim się zabierasz na bal?

-Oczywiście, że może, ale o Petera nie masz się co martwić akurat ma staż u Tony'ego Starka więc jestem pewna, że w przyszłości sobie poradzi

-U Tony'ego Starka powiadasz?-pociągnął za język Toomes, który zorientował się, że kojarzy ten głos-Myśmy się wcześniej nie spotkali?

-Peter jest ze mną w drużynie dziesięcioboju akademickiego i był u mnie na imprezie. Chociaż ma tendencje do znikania. Na przykład ominął zwiedzanie pomnika Waszyngotna. Z imprezy też gdzieś zniknął...

Liz nie skończyła mówić gdy jej ojciec zajechał na miejsce. Toomes odwrócił się do tyłu i powiedział

-Kotek idź już na zabawę, ja muszę jeszcze słowo zamienić z twoim kolegą

-Okej tylko nie zamęcz go-ostrzegła Liz po czym wyszła z samochodu

-No proszę. Kto by się spodziewał, że tutaj się spotkamy-rzekł Vulture głosem który zmroził Peterowi krew w żyłach. Nastolatek milczał nie wiedząc co robić w tym momencie-Widzę, że Liz Cię lubi więc pozwolę sobie pójść z tobą na uczciwy układ. Jeśli zostawisz mój biznes w spokoju pozwolę żyć tobie i twoim najbliższym. Jeśli nie postaram się byś mnie zapamiętał. Pozbędę się ludzi na których ci zależy. Deal? A teraz wynoś się z mojego auta nie chcielibyśmy aby Liz na ciebie zbyt długo czekała.

* * *

-Jakieś informacje odnośnie Ant-mana?-zapytał Tony nie odwracając wzroku od urządzenia namierzającego

-Nic. Minęło kilka miesięcy od ataku na Pym Technologies-odpowiedział Steve-Jest jakiś konkretny powód wezwania mnie tutaj?-zapytał Rogers, który nieczęsto schodził do jaskini w której Iron Man tworzył i udoskonalał swoje roboty. Steve nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w obliczu tak zaawansowanej technologii, właściwie zwykły telefon go irytował, a co dopiero Dummy głupawy robot Starka, który zdawał się niszczyć wszystko co napatoczyło mu się na drogę.

-Być może. Co pół roku organizujemy inwentaryzacje sprzętu, który znajduje się w bazie-Stark mówił o budynku wybudowanym po zniszczeniach jakie doznała wieża Starka po ucieczce Ultrona

-I?-zapytał Steve czując, że coś jest nie tak

-I brakuje jednej rzeczy. Kazałem im liczyć trzy razy i za każdym razem ten sam wynik: straciliśmy urządzenie, które pomaga w zakłóceniu transmisji sygnału przesyłanego z...

-Tony mów tak żebym zrozumiał

-W skrócie był to prototyp narzędzia umożliwiającego przejęcia zdalnego sterowania nad obiektami o wysokim poziomie ochrony takimi jak nasza. Interesujące jest to kto był twórcą-Hank Pym, genialny biofizyk, który pracował dla mojego ojca. W projekcie zwanym "Goliath" odkrył chemikalia zwane "cząsteczkami Pyma", które pozwoliły mu zmniejszać i zwiększać objętość swojego ciała 

-Twierdzisz, że to on jest Ant-man'em? 

-Wątpię by dziadek tak dobrze się trzymał by mógł coś zrobić. Chyba, że wynalazł eliksir długowieczności. W każdym razie nie wszyscy po siedemdziesiątce się trzymają tak dobrze jak Ty Steve . Wiem jednak, że to on wraz z Billem Fosterem zaprojektowali urządzenie, które zostało skradzione. To ich odkrycia z projektu "Goliath" odpowiadają za istnienie ant-mana. Ktokolwiek jest za maską pracują dla któregoś z nich i nie wiemy po co. 

* * *

 

_Pozbędę się się ludzi na których Ci zależy_

Te słowa powinny dać Peterowi do myślenia. Zamiast rzucić się w pogoń za Toomes'em kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma on zamiar obrabować bazę Avegersów powinien wrócić do Stark Tower i poinformować kogoś. Natomiast on po tym jak zorientował się, że Happy nie odbiera telefonu zdecydował się pobiec za Vulture sam. By udowodnić, że jest godny bycia pełnoprawnym członkiem drużyny suberbohaterów. Najwyraźniej nie był.

-Tsk. Oj Peter, Peter. Mówiłem żebyś się nie wtrącał. Dałem Ci szansę, bo uratowałeś moją córkę, ale tutaj moja cierpliwość się kończy-zauważył Vulture po czym przeszedł do ataku.

Peter nie pamiętał co mu odpowiedział. Sytuacja szybko wymknęła się spod kontroli gdy Vulture postanowił skorzystać z tego, że dzięki zbroi potrafi latać i postanowił wycelować w kolumny dzięki którym konstrukcja się trzymała.

Gdy sufit zwalił się Peterowi na głowę w uszach Petera dźwięczała groźba Toomesa 

_Pozbędę się się ludzi na których Ci zależy_

Długo po tym jak strop zwalił go z nóg i przygwoździł do ziemi

_Pozbędę się się ludzi na których Ci zależy_

Peter nawet nie probował wydostać się spod gruzów. Wszystko wydawało się zbyt ciężkie, a jego ciało odczuwało tak ogromny ból, że czuł jak powoli odpływa. Po kilku długich minutach stracił przytomność.

* * *

 

Adrian Toomes nie uważał się za osobę okrutną.

Był jednak gotów zrobić wszystko dla swojej rodziny.

Jeżeli dla dobra swojej rodziny musiał zabić niezwykle kłopotliwego pająka niech tak będzie. Kto lubi insekty?

Chwilę po opuszczeniu zawalonego budynku zobaczył nikogo innego jak Iron Man'a, który zapewne leciał na ratunek nastolatkowi.

Toomes nie miał pojęcia skąd Stark dostał informacje o tym gdzie jest Parker, ale jeśli wiedział o tym zapewne wiedział o tym mógł wiedzieć też o planach Toomesa co do jego napadu na swoją bazę. Toomes zaklął siarczyście i postanowił zmienić plany.

Postanowił dotrzymać danego Peterowi słowa. W ten sposób miał zamiar pozbyć się nastolatka, który tak uprzykrzył mu życie.

Postanowił odwiedzić May Parker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!  
> Nie wiem czy będę w stanie napisać coś dalej brak komentarzy działa na mnie bardzo demotywująco... Mam wrażenie, że to co pisze po prostu nie jest wystarczająco dobre czy ciekawe i po prostu zaśmiecam tą stronę.  
> Jeżeli komukolwiek się choć trochę podobało albo nie podobało proszę napiszcie mi swoją opinię nawet nie wiecie ile by to dla mnie znaczyło.  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy, które do tej pory otrzymałam. Jestem ogromnie wdzięczna.


	4. Rozdział 4

Bruce czytał właśnie artykuł na temat biochemicznego potencjału metanogennego gdy Friday poinformowała go, że Peter jest ranny i potrzebuje pomocy. Naukowiec szybko pobiegł sprawdzić co się dzieje i zastał Starka z zakrwawionym nastolatkiem na rękach. Chłopak cały był w kurzu, na czole miał sporo zaschniętej krwi i z nosa ściekała mu krew, najbardziej martwiła jego klatka piersiowa w którą wbity był zardzewiały pręt.

-Cholera Tony co się stało-zapytał Bruce podbiegając do chłopca i pomagając reszcie lekarzy i pielęgniarek przenieść go na stół operacyjny

-Nie mam pojęcia rozmawiałem ze Stevem kiedy Friday poinformowała mnie, że kostium spidermana został uszkodzony-powiedział Stark obserwując w osłupieniu nieprzytomnego chłopca -Nic mu nie będzie prawda?-zapytał bezradnie ale Bruce nie odpowiedział. Do pomieszczenia weszła doktor Cho i po szybkim spojrzeniu na pacjenta zwróciła wzrok na Starka

-Tony będzie lepiej jak nie będziesz tego oglądał-powiedziała Coś przewróciło mu się w brzuchu. Tony pokiwał jednak głową i pozwolił pielęgniarce się wyprowadzić patrząc z bezsilnością na Bruca który w tym momencie był zbyt zajęty Peterem by na niego spojrzeć.

Tony nie miał pojęcia ile przyszło mu czekać na korytarzu, ale zdawało mu się, że to była wieczność. Prowadził w tym czasie wewnętrzną walkę o to czy go ten dzieciak obchodzi czy może jednak nie. Przerwał ją jednak w chwili gdy Banner i doktor Cho pojawili sie na korytarzu 

-Operacja się udała Peter powinien wyjść z tego cały i zdrowy-poinformowała krótko doktor Cho

-Dzieciak ma szczęście, że do jego umiejętności należy przyspieszone leczenie. Bardzo ułatwiło nam to pracę-dodał Bruce po czym opadł na miejsce obok swojego przyjaciela-To był niesamowity widok patrzyć jak jego rany same się goją, jego zdolności do samoleczenia są prawie tak dobre jak Steve’a. Swoją drogą poinformowałeś jego ciotkę? Wiem, że jej warunkiem dla zamieszkania u nas Petera było informowanie jej o wszystkim co dzieje się z jej dzieciakiem

-Nie, nie mam zamiaru. Wole oszczędzić sobie kłopotu słuchania rozhisteryzowanej, pięknej kobiety. Peter sam jej powie jak się obudzi-odpowiedział zwięźle Tony decydując, że bycie złym na nastolatka najbardziej mu w tym momencie odpowiada

-Peter może potrzebować trochę czasu na regenerację myśle, że obudzi się dopiero jutro. A teraz jeśli panowie wybaczą-przeprosiła uprzejmie doktor Cho

-Friday poinformuj nas kiedy Peter się obudzi-polecił Stark

-Masz jakieś hipotezy odnośnie tego co się mogło stać?-zapytał Bruce

-Nie. Znalazłem go pod zawalonym budynkiem na północnych obrzeżach miasta. To była opuszczony magazyn i nie mam pojęcia co Peter tam robił-Tony zatrzymał się na tym co przed chwilą powiedział. „Nie mam pojęcia”. Obce słowa dla wielkiego Tony’ego Starka. Tony zawsze miał pojęcie. Zawsze wiedział.

-Friday uzyskaj dostęp do „elektronicznej niani” i złóż sprawozdanie z aktywności Petera dzisiejszego dnia

Friday natychmiast zaczęła mówić: 

-Peter założył kostium spider-mana o 21:42. Przed wejściem do szkoły skierował się w stronę magazynu w trakcie drogi próbował się skontaktować z panem Hoganem. Numer był nieosiągalny. W budynku spotkał niezidentyfikowanego mężczyznę, który jest odpowiedzialny za jego aktualny stan.

-Niezidentyfikowanego?-zapytał Tony-Zidentyfikuj go.

Tony i Bruce czekali przez chwile w milczeniu gdy Friday zbierała wszystkie podstawowe informacje

-Adrian Toomes, 54 lata, biały Amerykanin, niekarany, aktualnie na bezrobociu. Były właściciel firmy zajmującej się utylizacją odpadów kilka miesięcy temu zgłosił bankructwo. Stan konta: 542183 $. Źródła dochodów: nieznane. Numer ubezpieczenia społ-—

-Tyle pieniędzy u bankruta? Co z jego aktualnym źródłem dochodu? Jaki jest jego adres Fri?

-Willow Rd 1341

-Uzyskaj dostęp do nagrań z kamer. Chce wiedzieć gdzie chodził i po co wciągu poprzednich miesięcy.

-Tak jest panie Stark-odpowiedziała grzecznie Friday

-To może trochę potrwać Brucie-zauważył Tony

-W takim razie pójdę się położyć. A Ty jaki masz plan Tony?

-Jeszcze muszę nad czymś popracować

-Oczywiście. W takim razie dobranoc. Tylko przystopuj z kawą na dzisiaj może uda Ci się zasnąć-dodał Bruce i zniknął z pola widzenia

———

Pepper oparta o framugę drzwi obserwowała przez chwile jak jej mąż pracuje. Była pierwsza w nocy. Pepper dalej była w czerwonej sukni którą zaszczyciła tegoroczny bankiet charytatywny organizowany przez firmę Oscorpa.

-Tony nie idziesz spać?-zapytała zbliżając się do niego i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu

-Jeszcze mam kilka rzeczy do opracowania-powiedział zwięźle Tony

-Coś się stało?-zapytała delikatnie Pepper spoglądając ukradkiem na w pół wypitą butelkę whiskey.

-Nie pisałem się na opiekę nad dzieckiem, a jakimś sposobem wylądowałem z piętnastolatkiem, który nie może wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu przez minutę.

-O naprawdę?-zapytała Pepper lekko-To teraz wiesz jak ja się czuje

-O wypraszam sobie jestem poważnym odpowiedzialnym dorosłym-odpowiedział tony, po ponurym nastroju nie zostało śladu gdy na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Jego narzeczona zawsze wiedziała co powiedzieć by wyrwać go z dołka

-Tak sobie mów!-odpowiedziała Pepper. Tony w tym momencie wstał i pocałował ją po czym przy przełożył ją przez ramie i skierował się w stronę sypialni ignorując głośne, wesołe protesty.

\---

Peter obudził się z krzykiem. We śnie ciężki gruz przygniatał go... zaraz to nie mógł być sen. Naprawdę był pod gruzami prawda? Gdy już wyrwał się ze snu okazało się, że nie. Leżał w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku w sterylnie czystej sali. Do jego ręki przyczepiona była kroplówka i urządzenie znajdujące się obok jego łóżka które monitorowało prace serca wydając przy tym całkiem głośne dźwięki. Jak to możliwe, że Peter nie obudził się wcześniej i czemu tak okropnie się czuł? Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tymi pytaniami ponieważ ktoś wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia

-Witamy w świecie żywych Peter-powiedziała nieznajoma kobieta-mogę zapalić światło? Peter pokiwał głową, ale szybko zrozumiał, że kobieta nie zobaczy tego w ciemnościach i szybko powiedział-tak, proszę

-Hej Peter jestem Bruce -Bruce Banner! O mój Boże czytałem pana artykuł na temat promieniowania gamma był niesamowity jest pan moim idolem

-Czytałeś mój artykuł?-Zapytał zaskoczony Bruce

-Wiedziałem, że dobrze radzisz sobie w szkole, ale nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak zaawansowany

-Wiedział pan, że sobie radze w szkole?-powtórzył zaskoczony Peter Bruce podszedł do pacjenta i zaczął rutynowe badanie by sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku

-Musieliśmy się trochę o tobie dowiedzieć zanim Cię przyjęliśmy do naszej drużyny, czyż nie?-zapytał a Peter lekko pokiwał głową rozumiejąc. Gdy pierwsza fala ekscytacji minęła zastąpiło ją zmartwienie

-Czy pan Stark jest na mnie zły?-zapytał cicho Peter uciekając wzrokiem od latarki którą go doktor Banner oślepił-Bruce westchnął

-Zły? Pewnie on tak to odbiera, ale ja myśle, że jest po prostu zmartwiony. A jeśli to miałoby Ci jakoś poprawić humor to zdradzę Ci sekret. Tony złości się tylko na tych na których naprawdę mu zależy.

———

-Jeszcze raz dlaczego tam byłeś? Peter dość długo musiał tłumaczyć Tony’emu jak rozpoznał twarz handlarza bronią którego spotkał na promie kiedy to poszedł odebrać swoją randkę na bal. Jak próbował się skontaktować z Happym którym nie odbierał i jak podjął (niesłuszną, głupią decyzje) by sam za nim pobiec. Gdy Peterowi udało się powtórzyć całą historie wzbogacając ją o jeszcze więcej szczegółów i kończąc na długich, szczerych przeprosinach Tony wreszcie odpuścił.

-Panie Stark kiedy będę mógł stąd wyjść?-zapytał Peter patrząc błagalnymi oczami na swojego idola. Peter nienawidził szpitali.

-Jak Bruce albo doktor Cho powiedzą, że możesz-odparował Tony po czym rzucił na jego łóżko Starkphone

-Lepiej skontaktuj się z ciotką i powiedz jej co nawyczyniałeś, bo ja nie mam zamiaru. A i przejdźmy przez to jeszcze raz: Co możesz robić na patrolach?

-Mam nie robić nic co by pan zrobił, ale też nie robić nic czego pan by nie zrobić ... Mam znaleźć szarą, bezpieczną strefę i w niej się poruszać-powtórzył Peter to kompletnie bezsensowne zdanie.

-Doskonale-Powiedział Tony z zadowoleniem-Dobra młody czas na mnie. A i od tej pory Happy będzie od ciebie odbierał więc za każdym razem jak zdecydujesz się gonić niebezpiecznego przestępcę zadzwoń do niego żeby mógł Ci powiedzieć by przekazać sprawę dorosłym.

-Tak jest panie Stark-powtórzy Peter po czym patrzył jak Tony wychodzi i zostawia go ze swoimi myślami. Wpatrywał się na chwile telefon Zadzwonić do niej? Nie zadzwonić. Nie, lepiej nie dzwonić teraz w końcu nie chciał martwić May niepotrzebnie a wiedział, że jeżeli dowie się o tym, że jest w szpitalu na pewno tu przyjedzie i zobaczy go takiego. Peter postanowił poczekać aż rany się zagoją. Zadzwoni później W końcu jest czas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Trochę mnie nie było i przyznam, że nie planowałam dodawać tego rodziału, ale ktoś napisał komentarz i to mnie tak jakoś strasznie zmotywowało żeby jednak coś wrzucic. Mam nadzieje, że się podobało i jeśli chcecie więcej... To po prostu piszcie mi co myślicie, proszę. Nic tak nie pomaga jak komentarze, one naprawdę karmią moją dusze. Dziękuje wszystkim którzy do tej pory się do mnie odezwali i wspierali mnie w dalszym pisaniu. Bez waszej pomocy ten „fanfic” skończyłby się na pierwszym rozdziale. Jesteście niezwykli. <3


End file.
